


Midnight Rescue

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It’s the very first time Dean saves Sammy, and it’s not from demons or ghosts. It’s from a babysitter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own them-Don't sue me
> 
> reviews are loved!!~

She was stupid. She was lazy and he wasn’t going to let Sammy anywhere near her.

 

Dean sat behind his half open bedroom door and peered into the hallway. He watched as she left Sammy’s room, closing the door slightly, the phone in her hand. Dean listened as she talk a mile a minute to whoever was on the other end. Someone named Cheryl about someone named Erik, Dean really didn’t care. 

 

He just wanted Sammy. He stuck his head out his door and watched her walk down the hall and toward the stairs. 

 

When he heard her hit the final step he ran from his room toward the nursery. 

 

He slide past the door and ran up to his brother’s crib. He looked down, and smiled. Sammy saw him and immediately reached up toward him. 

 

“Come on Sammy…. you can sleep with me tonight.”

 

He grinned as his baby brother blinked broadly as if he knew who he was. Daddy kept telling him Sammy didn’t know who he was yet, he was still to small…but Dean didn’t believe that. Sammy knew who he was; Sammy knew he was his big brother.

 

Dean lifted his brother into his arms, just like his mommy showed him- careful to keep his head straight. He bent forward and kisses Sammy’s plump cheek. “Mommy and Daddy are gonna be back soon. Until then I’m gonna take care of you.”

 

Dean walked back to his room, careful to step as lightly as he could so the evil babysitter wouldn’t hear. He leaned against his door to close it, then climbed into his bed. He laid Sammy down in the center of the bed then grabbed his stuffed bunnies and threw them off the bed. Dean moved to the side of the bed against the wall and then pulled the blanket over them. He lowered his head to look directly at Sammy. His baby brother turned, reach out a cubby hand and clutched his nose. 

 

Dean laughed, “Silly. You shouldn’t go around grabbing people’s noses.”

 

Sammy grinned then squeeled out a laugh; his other hand came around, lightly smacking Dean’s cheeks. Dean rolled his eyes, “Sammy,” he whined.

 

And that was how their father found his sons two hours later. Racecar blankets pull up to their chins and Sam’s hand still on Dean’s nose.


End file.
